


He Saw Her That Fall

by chromyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Family, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy undulating bulgefondlerer, you’re Porrim!”</p>
<p>The woman’s eyes widened again, and she looked taken aback, “How did you know my wriggler name? I haven’t even told it to my children.”</p>
<p>“You’re her!” He pointed accusatorially. “But you’re wearing more clothes!”</p>
<p>(or, Mituna and the Dolorosa meet in the dreambubbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Saw Her That Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Certain Destination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042382) by [mercurialMalcontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialMalcontent/pseuds/mercurialMalcontent). 



> I rated this fic 'General Audiences' because I assume if you're seeking Homestuck fanfiction, you've read the comic and the coarse language doesn't bother you (also the worst of the language is already in the summary, oops).
> 
> I am linking mercurialMalcontent's fic "No Certain Destination" as inspiration because the concept is very similar, though this fic is not directly inspired by that one.
> 
> The proper full title of this fic is, "She Had a Nice Trip, He Saw Her That Fall."

Mituna Captor was pretty sure that he was alone in his dreambubble. The room he was in was his respiteblock, just as he remembered it (albeit vaguely) from his wrigglerhood. Not even Bicyclops Dad seemed to be around, not that he had spent all that much time looking for him. He was happy being alone; no, more than that, he was _relieved_. It was hard to say which was worse, the disparaging looks Mituna got from Cronus and Kankri, or the pitying looks he got from pretty much everyone else. Even the warm sympathy in Kurloz and Latula’s eyes could start to grate on him, despite the fact that they were supposed to pity him, and even despite how much he loved them.

He wandered around his old respiteblock, wondering how he was going to spend his unplanned alone time, and noticed a big box of crayons sitting atop his desk. With a tiny grin, Mituna sat at the desk and started to draw. Drawing was one of his favorite hobbies, even before the accident; it was one of the only ones he never became discouraged continuing in the aftermath. He especially enjoyed drawing himself, creating reaction images to use in conversation with Meulin or Kurloz. 

It wasn’t until he heard the sound of a crash and a female shriek that Mituna was drawn out of his mindless doodling, and he clutched the top of his helmet tightly to his head when he did. The sound had come from just outside his window, but the voice was unfamiliar. Still clutching his helmet tightly, Mituna cautiously peered out of the window. There was an adult troll in a green dress sitting on her butt on the sidewalk in front of his hivestem, and his favorite black and yellow skateboard was only about a foot away from her. When his mind had processed the image, Mituna ducked his head a little.

“Sorry!” He shrieked out at her, gaining the adult troll’s attention. “Stay right there I’ll come help you!”

“Mituna?” He heard faintly, but he immediately disregarded it as he was too busy rushing out of his respiteblock, and then his hivestem. The woman was still on the ground, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Mituna?” She echoed incredulously, looking at him up and down. “Is that you, grub?”

“That’s not the issue right now!” Mituna hissed at her. “You just totally wiped out and fell flat on your ass! I should go get the bangages!”

“Wait, I do not require--!”

Ignoring the adult’s cries, Mituna ran back into his hive, and from his ablutionblock he withdrew the first aid kit. He ran back outside, nearly slipping on the corner of a worn rug, but adjusted his footing and made it back outside in one piece. 

“Okay lady first we’re gonna fix up all your boo-boos with these bangages and then you and me are gonna have a talk about invading a trolls personal dreambubble!”

“My apologizes,” she replied gently. “I am looking for someone else’s dream bubble, as it were, and I happened to find myself here instead.”

“It’s okay I guess, as long as you promise not to do it again. Now, lift up your dress so I can see all your, uh, bangs.”

Mituna started to snigger at his innuendo, but was cut off when the woman said sharply, “I will not.”

Suddenly, her voice sounded much more familiar to him. He looked at her closely, and then lifted the visor of his helmet so the colors would stop being washed out.

“Holy undulating bulgefondlerer, you’re Porrim!”

The woman’s eyes widened again, and she looked taken aback, “How did you know my wriggler name? I haven’t even told it to my children.”

“You’re her!” He pointed accusatorially. “But you’re wearing more clothes!”

“Excuse me,” she frowned. “First of all, that language you used before is incredibly disrespectful, and secondly, I would prefer it if you’d call me The Dolorosa.”

“Sorry,” Mituna murmured, deflating.

“It’s alright, dear. Now, it seems you’ve uncovered my identity, but you never told me if you _are_ my Mituna.”

He shrugged, “Well, I am _a_ Mituna, but I don’t know you. I know Porrim-you but she’s less old and has a ring,” he tongued at his lower lip.

“Would it be alright with you if I removed your helmet?”

“My hamlet?” he echoed dolefully. “I guess since you made it for me that’s okay.” He took his helmet off and plopped it into his lap, then shook his hair out. 

The Dolorosa brushed his bangs away from his face; he looked up at her soon enough to catch the worry on her face before it melted into a smile. 

“You are my Mituna. You must be the one the Signless remembered from his past life.”

“You mean Kranki?” Mituna asked, somewhat gleeful at having remembered the story Aranea told him. “Yeah, he’s an asshole.”

The Dolorosa tried to stifle a snort behind a cough, but Mituna could tell he amused her. He grinned up at her, and her expression was soft in return.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” she murmured, brushing some hair out of his face; on the one hand, the gesture was uncomfortably pale, but on the other, she was a hot older woman, not to mention a hot older _Porrim_ , so Mituna let it slide. 

“Really? Everyone else says I’ve changed a lot.”

“What do you mean?”

“Since my accident,” Mituna explained, wrinkling his nose. “I got dumb.”

Her eyebrows furrowed, and the Dolorosa frowned. “You are absolutely not stupid, Mituna. You’re witty and charming, exactly the way you have always been.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I raised you,” she answered, not without pride in her voice. 

Mituna wrinkled his nose again, “You raised me? What about Bicyclops Dad? And just how old am I, anyways, you’re not that old yet, still pretty bangable!”

The Dolorosa shook her head with a laugh, “Slow down, Mituna, we are not in any rush.”

Mituna scowled a little, fiddling with the helmet in his lap. "Can I check if you have tattoos?”

She laughed, “No.”

“Aww, crudloafs.”

She put her hand on his helmet, and Mituna looked up; her eyes were full of their adult jade color, and there was no pity in them at all. 

“I am very proud of who you are, not-my-Mituna.”

“Even though I’m a retard?”

“Especially because you _aren’t_ ,” she countered with a wry smile. “Because you’re still you, even though you’ve faced the worst hardships.”

Mituna smiled wide, with all of his teeth on display. The Dolorosa returned it in kind, a little more subdued, and then stood up. 

“I am sorry to cut our meeting short, but seeing you has made me miss my children more than ever.”

“Yeah, I guess I understand if other-me is anything as rad as me-me.”

“He certainly is,” she agreed. “And please, do keep a better eye on that skateboard in the future, alright?”

Mituna saluted her, and the Dolorosa gave a final fond chuckle before turning away from him, and out of the dreambubble.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed that fic? want to hear more of my inane and silly thoughts about things? follow my blog, zahhaked.tumblr.com


End file.
